This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. 10/27/2008 Hypothesis: 1. Patients with depersonalization will show decrease in Blood Oxygen Level Dependant (BOLD) response in subcortical limbic areas and an increase in BOLD response compared to healthy control in dorsal prefrontal cortex regions when viewing emotional faces. 2. Patients with depersonalization will activate a more limited network of brain regions displaying BOLD signal in response to familiar faces than that of matched healthy controls.